Jason Macendale (Earth-616)
Echte naam: Jason Philip Macendale, Jr. Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: Jack O' Lantern Overige aliassen: Hobgoblin IV Status Beroep: Freelance terrorist, huurmoordenaar Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger waarvan het paspoort is ingetrokken toen hij in een anderland in dienst ging,overleden Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke status: Gescheiden Groeps affiniteit: Sinister Six Operatiebasis: Mobiel Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Boston, Massachusetts Familieleden: Jason Philip Macendale Sr (vader), Patricia (moeder,overleden) Eerste optreden: ''Machine Man'' #19 Laatste optreden: (dood) ''Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives'' # 1 (als Flashback) ''Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives'' # 2 Geschiedenis De vierde Hobgoblin was Jason Philip Macendale Jr.. Jason was eveneens een vijand van Spiderman, oorspronkelijk bekend als de superschurk Jack O’Lantern. Na een gevecht te hebben verloren met de originele Hobgoblin, huurde Jason de schurk Foreigner in om Ned Leeds, waarvan iedereen dacht dat hij de Hobgoblin was, te vermoorden. Na Ned Leeds dood nam Jason zelf de identiteit van de Hobgoblin aan. Jason had geen superkrachten, en was daarom geobsedeerd door het vinden van de geheime formule van het krachtversterkende serum dat de originele Hobgoblin en de Green Goblins hadden gebruikt. Hij probeerde deze formule te stelen van de tweede Harry Osborn Hij werd echter in een gevecht verslagen door Harry. Tijdens een aanval van een groep demonen op New York bood Jason de demon N'astirh zijn ziel aan, in ruil voor de superkracht die hij zo graag wilde. N'astirh moest niets weten van deze deal. Maar hoewel hij Jason gemakkelijk had kunnen doden, besloot hij in plaats daarvan Jasons lichaam over te laten nemen door een andere demon. Deze transformatie gaf Jason inderdaad superkrachten, maar dreef hem geheel tot waanzin. In deze getransformeerde toestand sloot hij zich tijdelijk aan bij de Sinister Six. Kort daarna verliet de demon Jasons lichaam weer en werd zelf de Demogoblin. In een poging zijn superkrachten terug te krijgen stal Macendale het krachtdrankje van Kraven the Hunter. Maar ook dat bleek niet voldoende, en na wederom door Spiderman te zijn verslagen werd hij gearresteerd. In de gevangenis werd hij blijkbaar vermoord door de inmiddels teruggekeerde Roderick Kingsley, maar recentelijk lijkt hij weer op te zijn gedoken in zijn oude Jack O’Lantern kostuum. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 186 cm" Gewicht:'''95 kg '''Kleur ogen: Bruin Kleur haar: Zwart Bijzondere kenmerken: Geen Superkrachten Bekende superkrachten: * Macendale bezit geen superkrachten, maar is een militair getraine meester in de meeste vechtsporten. * Extreem lenig, Macendale is bijzondergoed in gymnatiek, krachttraining en heeft een perfecte conditie. * Macendale heeft ook intensieve vliegtrainingen gevolgd bij de CIA, inclusief enkel en meervoudige propellor en straalvliegtuigen, helikopters ,gyrokopters en training met hang gliders. Vaardigheden: geen Niveau spierkracht : onbekend Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Jack O'Lantern bezat vele soorten en maten granaten oa met lachgas, verdovend gas, rook, en conventionele granaten. Jack O'Lanterns pak was voorzien van een borststuk van met metal overdekte kevlar delen die bestand zijn tegen de inslag van een 7lb bazoeka. Jack O'Lanterns helm is volledig kogelvrij met een interne zuurstof voorraad voor 3 uur en infrarood zicht voor zicht in het donker. Transportmiddelen: (als Jack O'Lantern) Springschijf (als Hobgoblin) Hobgoblin's Battlewagon, Goblin Glider Wapens: Als Jack O'Lantern had hij pols blasters met een groot bereik. Notities * Trivia * Aanbevolen om te lezen *Als Jack O'Lantern: **''Machine Man'' #19 *Als Hobgoblin IV: **''Amazing Spider-Man'' #254 (juli, 1984) **''Amazing Spider-Man'' #284 **''Amazing Spider-Man'' #285 **''Amazing Spider-Man'' #286 **''Amazing Spider-Man'' #288 Complete lijst van Jason Macendale's Optreden Gerelateerde artikelen * Demogoblin * Doctor Strange * Hobgoblin (Rod Kingsley) * Ned Leeds * Spiderman (Peter Parker) * Sinister Six * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Externe links *Discussieer over Hobgoblin IV op Marvelforum.nl * Article on Hobgoblin (Macendale) Referenties * Marvel Directory * Hobgoblin op wikipedia Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Overleden Karakters Categorie:Slechte Karakters Categorie:Geheime Identiteit Categorie:Mannelijke Karakters Categorie:Lid van Sinister Six